Manga or not manga ?
by Mirty
Summary: One shot  Royed. Ed a un nouveau passe temps, mais qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Roy est bien décidé à reprendre la première place dans le coeur du blond.


_Auteur : Mooooooi ! (mirty91 quoi)_

_Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Couple : Roy et Ed, donc, c'est du yaoi_

_Rated : K+_

_Disclaimer : Les perso (ne) sont (pas) à moi !_

_Note 1 : ouais ! C'est ma toute première fic, et je commence doucement avec un one shot ! Alors, soyez pas trop dur... Et pour l'orthographe, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais, désolé, je suis humaine_

_Note 2 : Je dédie cette fic à dogywoman, qui m'a inspiré cette fic ! Elle m'a donné le mot "manga", et j'ai dut en faire une fic ! Alors, voilà le résultat ! _

**

* * *

**

MANGA OR NOT MANGA

Roy était énervé. Il en avait marre, ras le bol ! De rage, il shoota dans une pauvre poubelle qui se trouvait là. Résultat, il était énervé **ET** il avait mal au pied. La cause de son malheur ? Une feuille. Enfin, un amas de feuilles. Et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas à sa paperasse quotidienne. La cause de son malheur était un simple petit livre. Mais, un livre imbécile, et qui racontait une histoire imbécile, avec des personnages imbéciles. En bref, il y avait beaucoup d'imbéciles.

Mais, le plus imbécile de tous était sans doute Al. En effet, celui-ci avait décidé, pour l'anniversaire de son grand frère adoré, de lui offrir un livre. Mais, il avait opté pour un livre divertissant, plutôt qu'un énième traité d'alchimie. Et, sur les bons conseils de Falman, Al avait acheté à Edward un manga. Ed, bien que sceptique au début, avait très vite adoré l'histoire. Tant et si bien qu'il en avait acheté des dizaines, pour compléter sa collection. Et depuis, Ed n'arrêtait pas de lire et relire les aventures de ce ninja blond surexcité. Roy, quant à lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce livre. Un blond surexcité, il en avait déjà un à la maison, et de plus, le sien était très mignon (bien qu'un peu petit).

Au début, tout allait bien. Mais, à force, la conversation du blond se limita aux aventures de ce Naruto et de sa bande. Pire, Winry, elle aussi passionnée par le manga, avait appris à Ed que les animes de Naruto passaient le soir à la télé, et ainsi le Fullmetal passait toutes ses soirées devant l'écran, plutôt qu'avec son amant. D'où la frustration du brun.

Roy ruminait ces tristes pensées, quand il passa devant une librairie. Tout à coup, il eu un éclair de génie, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ed voulait jouer ? Et bien, ils allaient jouer !

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Ed était chez eux, tranquillement assis sur son canapé, plongé dans le combat de Naruto contre Gaara. Soudain il entendit Roy rentrer et vit son petit ami passer devant lui, pour s'asseoir également sur le canapé. Ed remarqua également que Roy tenait un sac d'une librairie, et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put acheter. Tout en se questionnant, Ed continua d'observer son brun. Ce dernier, satisfait d'avoir capter l'attention du blondinet, sortit un manga de son sac et se mit à le lire. Intrigué, Ed continua à observer le colonel, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lire le titre du manga. La réaction fut immédiate : Ed éclata de lire, tellement qu'il en tomba du canapé. Abasourdi devant cette réaction, Mustang releva la tête, et interrogea Ed du regard. Ce dernier, toujours plier en deux, essaya de s'expliquer :

- Depuis... combien... haha...de temps... tu lis... des.. hahaha.. shôjo ?

N'y comprenant rien, Roy haussa un sourcil, et attendit que le blond se calme. Celui-ci, devant l'air perdu du brun, se calma et expliqua :

- Ton manga, c'est bien ''Fruits Basket'' ?

- Euh... oui

- C'est un shôjo !

- Un quoi ?

- Un shôjo ! C'est un manga pour fille ! Quand les gars de la caserne vont savoir ça ! Le grand Roy Mustang lit des mangas à l'eau de rose ! Et...

Pendant que Ed continuait son délire, Roy se dit qu'il aurait dut se méfier. Il avait appelé Winry d'une cabine téléphonique pour lui demander le titre d'un de ses mangas préférés, mais il aurait dut préciser qu'il voulait un manga pour garçon ! Maintenant, tout était gâché ! Enfin... pas totalement, remarqua le Flame Alchemist, en voyant le manga de Ed posé sur le canapé, alors que le blond se trouvait toujours au sol. Après tout, le but était de séparer Ed de son bouquin. C'était chose faîtes. Maintenant, phase 2 du plan.

- ...et quand Havoc va savoir que tu es à fond dans les histoires ''fleur bleue'', ça sera super, et...

Et on ne saura jamais la suite, car c'est à ce moment précis que Roy posa ses lèvres sur son ange blond. Il profita du fait qu'Ed avait la bouche ouverte pour y insérer sa langue, et pour s'allonger sur la moquette, tout en caressant le torse de son juvénile partenaire. Après quelque minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ne laissant pas à Ed le temps de réagir, Roy repris possession de ses lèvres, et d'une main, attrapa les deux mangas, pour les lancer au loin. Au bruit, Ed se détacha pour lancer un regard interrogateur à son amant.

- Laisse moi te montrer un autre divertissement, tout aussi agréable, répondit le colonel d'une voix suave, avant de ré-embrasser son ange.

De la suite, Ed ne retint qu'une chose : question divertissement, Roy a bien plus de goût que Al !

* * *

_Alors ? Ca vous à plut ? Vous avez détesté ? Vous voulez me tuez ? Exprimez vous, ça sert à ça les reviews. Mais, évitez les tomates, s'il vous plaît ! (ça tache)_

_Et pour ceux qui voulez un lemon, désolé, mais, pour une première fic, j'ai décidé de faire soft !_

_Alors a+ pour de nouvelles aventures ! euh... je veux dire, de nouvelles fic ! lol !_


End file.
